The Little White Box
by Claudia McKnight
Summary: Post Uncharted 3. Contains Spoilers. NatexElena. ONE-SHOT.


Florida sunlight streamed in through the apartment's tall, slightly streaked windows illuminating the millions of particles that danced in the air. All was quiet save for the soft hum of appliances and the steady drip, drip, dripping of the coffee pot. The air was thick with the musk smell of old books and sharp scent of coffee.  
>Elena sat at the counter her petite frame perched on a stool. Her blonde hair cascaded gently over her shoulders haloing her face. She rested her head in one hand while the other nervously fingered the bright red ribbon adorning a small white gift box. Rising she slide the box into the picket of her jacket. With a sigh she took a deep breath the inviting tang of coffee filling her nose. Turning back she pulled a porcelain mug long stained yellow after years of use from the cupboard. The glass pot gently clinked against the rim as she poured herself a mug.<br>Across the room the bedroom door slowly creaked open. Nate stepped out in what could be considered pajamas brow crinkled, squinting against the bright morning sunlight enough to hide his bluish green eyes. His dark hair was sticking out in all directions. For some reason he had grumpy written all over his face, she could tell if it was just the morning or the day.  
>"Morning," she called cheerily grabbing another mug.<br>"Morning," he grumbled back.  
>"Well that's no attitude to have," she said. "C'mere. I made some coffee."<br>He slumped across the room and took a seat at the counter. Elena poured another mug and pushed it across the counter towards him. Without a word he hooked his fingers around the handle but just let the steaming mug sit. Pursing her lips she walked around the island and began smooth his hair into its usual shape.  
>"Why so grumpy?" she asked hugging his shoulders.<br>He grumbled something she couldn't understand in response.  
>"Alright, c'mon," she said pawing at his arm. He didn't budge. "C'mon," she egged pulling him up off the stool. "Let's go for a walk."<p>

"Really, Elena?" he asked nearly bordering on a whine.  
>"Yes, really," she said pushing him towards the bedroom. "Go get dressed."<br>"You can't be serious..."

"Nate," she warned.

"Alright," he said throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'm going, I'm going."  
>He disappeared into the bedroom. With a faint smile on her face Elena returned to the kitchenette and grabbed her jacket. After a few minutes Nate reemerged from the bedroom dressed in his usual jeans, half button down shirt, and leather Converse. A leather cuff watch was strapped onto his wrist and a simple silver band adorned his left ring finger.<br>"Better?" he asked turning around.  
>"Much."<br>Smiling she laced her fingers through his and pulled him towards the door. Within minutes they were on the beach, sand beneath their feet, and the calming sound of waves as they washed against the shore met their ears. A salt laden breeze brushed across their faces as gulls cried endlessly in the distance. The morning was still peaceful and quiet.  
>"Okay, Elena," Nate said pulling her to a stop. "What's this all about?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"And you accuse me of being a terrible liar," he muttered. "You know this. The walk, the beach, it's all alluding to something. I can tell."<p>

"Since when does a walk on the beach have to have an ulterior motive? Isn't it possible that I wanted to walk on the beach simply for the joy of walking on the beach?" she asked back pointedly.  
>"Fine, don't tell me," he said slinging an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't want to know anyway."<br>A few hundred yards of beach later Elena spoke again, "Alright, I'll admit, my reasons for taking this walk weren't entirely honest."  
>"See, I knew it!"<br>Elena stuffed her hands into her pockets. Her fingers closed around the box holding it tightly and suddenly her stomach turned nervously. This had all seemed like such a good idea in her head but now she wasn't so sure.  
>"So, what is it?" Nate asked.<br>"I... uh, got you something," she said producing the box.  
>"Elena, I thought we weren't going to..."<br>"I'm not making a big deal about," she argued. "Just let me have this one, okay?"  
>"Fine."<br>He took the box from her and pulled off the satiny ribbon. The lid lifted off and inside resting on a piece of cottony fluff was a silver ring.

"What the..."

He picked it up and examined the inscription.

"I may not be Queen Elizabeth and you may not have just circumnavigated the globe but I thought it was appropriate," she said as an answer to his shocked silence.

"Elena... I..."

"I know it's not the original but I thought it might be close enough," she blurted.

"You're right, it's not the original," he said seriously. Her eyes widened, brows knitting together. "It is so much better."

She let out a relieved breath and smiled, "I am so glad to hear you say that."

Biting her lip she pulled a dark brown suede cord from her pocket and threaded it around the ring. For a moment she ran her fingers over the inscription before looking up at him.

"And, y'know, as much as I hate to admit this," she said sliding the necklace over his head and situating it on his chest, "I kinda missed it."

"Oh, you missed it, did you?" he mocked eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, y'know, ever since you lost your other one it's like you don't know what to do with your hands anymore," she cover scoffing. "You should see yourself. It's pathetic, really."

"Yeah, sure," he grinned.

"Shuddup," she muttered nudging him with her shoulder.

He picked up the ring and inspected it closer. In many ways it looked exactly like the original. He turned it looking at the inside.

"Wait a minute," he said looking closer. "This isn't an exact replica, is it?"

"Well, uh… no, actually," she answered. "The date on this inside is…"

"The first day we met," he finished.

Her eyes went wide, "You remember?"

"Of course I remember," he said. "How do you forget an explosion like that?"

"Well, so many things have blown up in your life I can see how one could fade into the next," she teased.

"Oh, well then, maybe it was the bruise you left on my cheek."

"Taught you not to mess with me, didn't it?" she said.

"Kay, fair enough," he said.

Elena grinned and hooked her arm through his, "Oh, and Nate… Happy Birthday."

His smile lessened slightly, "Thanks."

He twirled the ring in his fingers some more.

"Wait, what are these numbers here?" he asked pointing to the rest of the inscription.

"I dunno," she said simply.

"You don't know?" he scoffed.

"Nope," she said then playfully punched him in the arm. "But you're a smart guy, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Turning she walked away hands clasped behind her back. Nate looked down at the ring dumbfounded brow scrunching up. When he looked up again Elena was already halfway down the beach.

"Hey!" he called taking off after her leaving two intertwining sets of footprints etching in the sand.


End file.
